You're Going Down
by imnotinsane13
Summary: Soul Eater FF, Will fix Summary once I decide if I'm gonna continue this... Rated M for later chapters, No Flames. Dont Like, Dont Read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: Resonance Of The Soul Part One**_

_**Imnotinsane13: ADDICTED TO SOUL EATER! Enjoy!**_

"C'mon, Lex! That Kishin is getting away and it's our 99th soul!" The katana yells at its _meister_. "Shut up! Ya think I don't know that already?" She yells, jumping after the oddly dressed burglar, "You! Lupin! Your soul is mine!" She appears behind him and slices down. A red Kishin egg soul floats down to her and her katana glows, forming into a… human?

The boy stretches and groans a little, "Man, being in weapon form is really starting to hurt my back…" The girl smacks him and yells, "Just eat the goddamned soul already, Jack!" He rubs his dirty-blond hair, "Alright, alright… I heard you the first time, Lex." He grabs the soul and swallows it whole, "Ah… Thank you for the meal, Lex." She smirks a little, "Alright, let's report to Lord Death!" She walks up to a window and breathes onto the glass and writes while saying, "42-42-564… whenever you want to knock on Death's Door." It 'rings' and glows as the Grim Reaper appears, "Hello, Lord Death. Meister Alexandria Killjoy and weapon Jack O'Lantern reporting in." "_Ja, Ja, _Hello Meister Alexandria! How did it go?" He asks. "It went well!" She smiles, "We just need one witch soul and then-." "Then I'll finally be a Death Scythe!" Jack interrupts. "Yes, yes but you both must be careful! The Witch's soul will be your hardest and your most important mission yet! And if you were to fail, all 99 kishin egg souls that you've collected will be confiscated. Am I clear?" Lord Death says. "Yes sir!" Both Lex and Jack answer, saluting him as the connection ends.

"Alright… Now to find a witch…" Jack yawns a little, sounding bored. "Idiot, you make it sound so easy…" Lex frowns, "This isn't gonna go like Soul and Maka's failure in bringing that stupid cat into the apartments…" "Cat… Oh, you mean that hot chick, Blair?" Jack asks, smirking. Lex growls and smacks him, "Shut up!" "Will you stop hitting me!" He yells, "Just because you're a 'late bloomer' doesn't mean you can smack me around like I'm your kid brother!"

* * *

_What Jack means is that unlike most of the students at the DWMA, Alexandria (or 'Lex' as most of her friends call her) is almost 25, much older than most of the other students. Her mother was normal as was her father, but they both disowned her when she found out that she had the potential to become a meister, seeing as they were 'completely normal in every shape, way and form and couldn't deal with a freak for a daughter.' Of course, this completely broke any form of a soul that Lex had, and since then because her parents forced her to wear 'bright and happy' colors, she refuses to wear anything other than black or gray. Her hair used to be a short bob, but now it's down to her waist and is usually braided. When her parents abandoned her, her eyes turned from blue to blood red as well. And of course she's not 'all there' mentally-wise. But, then again, neither is Jack._

* * *

"Hm… Now that I think about it…" Lex starts, "… I wonder how Tsubaki and Black Star are doing…" "Eh, those both are permanent failures…" Jack yawns a little. "…. Lazy ass." Lex growls. "Crazy Freak." Jack replies.

(Part two will be up soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Resonance of the Soul part 2: Party Poison**

"Okay, so where do we find a damn witch?" Lex says, walking down a street with Jack. He holds the back of his head, "The hell if I know…" Lex opens her mouth to yell something mean at him but stops when she sees some weird light, "… Well that was convenient…" She says, pulling Jack by the scruff of his neck and then she drags him towards the light. "What are you doing?" Jack yells as he's dragged. "Shut up! I think we found something…" Lex growls, setting him down. They peek over the roof and Lex lets out a small gasp as she sees a girl with an orange hat and white hair. "She's a witch!" Lex mutters. "Yeah, a weird frog one…" Jack yawns.

"Lazy son of a-."

"HEY!" They hear and look up to see the witch.

"Shit…" Lex frowns as she jumps back, Jack turning into an ax guitar.

"Silly old woman-." The witch starts but…

"… OH HELL NO!" Lex growls as she rips a chord on the guitar, sending shockwave blades towards the witch. The witch flips back and throws… "TOAD BOMBS!" Lex yells, jumping back. "This isn't gonna be easy, Lex," Jack says. Lex grits her teeth, "I know that… We both knew that from the START!" She yells, ripping another chord. The witch gets hit and flies back into the trees. "Yes! She should be ready to go!" Jack says. Lex jumps over to where the witch landed, looking around and on her guard. She suddenly hears, "Ice Fist!" She flips back as a man punches down at her, his hand encased in ice. "Who the hell are you?" Lex growls, "Where's the witch?" "Humph, I can't allow you to eat her soul…" the man growls, "Aren't you a little old to be chasing children witches?"

"…This guy is gonna die…" Lex growls, a vein twitching, "Scythe mode, Jack." "Yes master…" He says, sarcastically as he transforms into a double-ended and double-bladed scythe. Lex pulls out a pair of head phones and turns up her iPod. She skips a few songs as she smirks, finally stopping on one, "This'll work." She slices at the man, twirling Jack around and around. The man flips back, "Heh, not bad… For a Woman." Lex didn't hear him as she was listening and singing along with her eyes shut, but she's still managed to hit and slice a few cuts into him,

"_Yeah! Everybody pay attention to me, I got the answer! I got the answer! Street walking cheetah with a capital G! So get your hands up! Now get your hands up! Hide your eyes we're gonna shine tonight! Sub-atomic never get the best of me! Aint a DJ gonna save my soul; I sold it long ago for Rock 'n' Roll! Drop the needle when the tape deck blows! I gotta shout this out so everybody knows!"_

'_What's with this girl?_' the man thinks, flipping back as she slices at him, backing him into a corner, 'She's gotten better since she's listening to the music!' He moves out of the way, staring at her, 'And… I feel a little tired…" Lex keeps singing, Jack thinking, '_She's doing well, her trap could work as long as she keeps going.'_ Lex continues singing;

"_This ain't a party, Get off the dance floor! You want the get down? Here comes the gang war! You're doin alright! I got the answer! 'Cause all the good times, they give you cancer! If we were all like you in the end, Oh, we'd be killing ourselves by sleeping in! So hit the lights I'll do it again! And keep your cars, and your dogs and your famous friends! Slide up the faders when the cabinet slams! And get your hands up! Now get your hands up! Light the stage up and watch me kick out the jams! So throw your fist up! Now throw your fist up! Ain't nobody gonna take my life! Ain't nobody gonna get the best of me! Aint a preacher gonna save me now! Grab a seat I'm gonna show you how! Everybody hit the pyro cue! We're gonna blow this off and show you what to do!" _

The man growls and jumps onto a wall, Lex missing with what would have been her final blow. "That's it!" He growls as he clasps his hands and transforms into… "A werewolf?" Both Lex and Jack yell.


End file.
